


Feel free

by arisu_aiko



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Очень жду возможности увидеть тебя в моих блестящих брючках", - пишет Элтон Джон Тому Харди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel free

**Author's Note:**

> Для милой pitiful_ideas <3

— Имс, это что? — Артур стоял на пороге кухни, и его голосом можно было заморозить половину Америки. Имс аккуратно отложил недоеденный сэндвич обратно на тарелку и прищурился, разглядывая предмет в руках Артура.  
— Я бы хотел узнать, что на твоей полке делают эти чудесные, золотые, женские леггинсы? — Имсу показалось, что температура в комнате упала еще на пару градусов, даже не смотря на солнечный день за окном.  
— Ммм... — промычал Имс.  
Артура такой ответ явно не устраивал, и он все еще ждал объяснений. Имса радовало, что на этот раз Артур хотя бы потребовал от него объяснений, а не собрал, молча вещи, как в прошлый раз, и уехал в Гонконг. Имс рискнул оторвать взгляд от леггинсов и заглянуть Артуру в лицо. Судя по всему, еще пару секунд молчания, и кто-то рискует получить пулю.  
— Я могу объяснить! — Имс вскинул руки в защитном жесте, прикидывая, успеет ли он перевернуть стол, прежде чем Артур начнет палить по нему.  
— Вперед.  
— Ну... я вживался в роль!  
— Кого же, боюсь узнать? Рокового соблазнителя из провинции, потому что иначе я не могу объяснить, какой нормальной девушке захотелось бы надеть такую безвкусицу. — Артур поджал губы, выговорив все это и слегка покраснел.  
— О... ООО... детка, теперь я понимаю..так ты ревнуешь? — Имс понятливо оскалился. — Знаешь ли, я уже не чаял этого момента в наших отноше.. Пупсик, стой, не надо делать такое лицо, ты же не пристрелишь меня, в самом деле? Окей-окей, я понял, успокойся, я не изменял тебе.  
Ответом ему все еще служила зловещая тишина и мрачный взгляд Артура.  
— Элтон Джон.  
— Что?  
Имс вздохнул. Это была не то, что ему хотелось бы обсуждать в десять утра. Он бы предпочел вообще никогда не поднимать эту тему.  
— Мне предложили новый заказ, и ну... там весьма специфический клиент. Ярый фанат Элтона Джона. И, собственно, я решил, что будет неплохо войти к нему в сон в образе самого Элтона.  
Артур моргнул, осмысливая информацию.  
— А зачем леггинсы? Еще и женские?  
— Ну, пупсик, ты же знаешь, что я весьма долго работаю над образами и предпочитаю сначала немного вжиться в образ в реальности. — Имс пожал плечами, показывая, что нет ничего особенного в том, что Артур нашел женские леггинсы в его шкафу.  
Артур посмотрел на Имса, еще раз на леггинсы и вышел из кухни. Имс перевел дыхание, хотя бы в этот раз не придется покупать новый стол. 

***  
— Пупсик, а ты уверен? — прокричал из-за двери Имс. Выходить из спальни он явно не хотел и тянул время.  
— Да-да, давай, Имс, у нас был уговор! — Имс еще никогда не слышал у Артура такого довольного тона. Ну, кроме тех случаев, когда Артур стонал под Имсом, умоляя дать ему кончить.  
— Никогда больше я не буду соглашаться на твои уговоры, даже под предлогом отсутствия секса с тобой! — Имс решительно толкнул дверь и предстал перед Артуром.  
Повисла долгая пауза, после чего у Артура дрогнули губы, лицо на секунду исказилось, а потом Артур заржал. Имс не мог сказать, что Артур засмеялся, потому что тот судорожно всхлипывал в подушку и чуть ли не икал от смеха.  
— Простииии... — донеслось завывание из-под подушки. Имс тяжело вздохнул и потоптался на месте.  
— Арти, детка, можно я уже переоденусь обратно? — леггинсы чудовищно давили везде, где только можно. А пиджак наоборот ужасно на нем висел, Имс определенно не хотел знать, где Артур его нашел.  
— Секунду, — Артур оторвался от подушек, снова увидел Имса и заржал еще громче. Но быстро справился с приступом смеха, резво вытащил из кармана мобильник, и не успел Имс ничего сказать, как раздался звук затвора.  
— Буду смотреть на твое фото, Имс, одинокими вечерами в командировках, — и Артура снова сотряс приступ хохота. Имс молча ушел обратно в спальню — переодеваться. 

***  
— Имс, спой нам «I Believe in Love»! — Юсуф изобразил нечто среднее между удушением змеи и попыткой спеть в микрофон. Имс нахмурился. Ариадна уткнулась в свой макет и старалась не смеяться, хотя было видно, что ее буквально разрывает от хохота. Даже обычно невозмутимый Кобб улыбался кончиками губ.  
— Артур? — Имс нашел координатора и вопросительно приподнял брови. — Скажи мне, что это все сейчас происходит, не потому что ты разослал ту фотографию нашей команде?  
— Что ты, конечно, нет! — Артур был сама невинность.  
— Я так понимаю, это месть за прошлый Хэллоуин?  
— Ммм... нет? — Артур приподнял брови и улыбнулся своей самой ослепительной улыбкой.  
На заднем фоне Юсуф, отчаянно фальшивя, запел: «I believe in love, it’s all we got. Love has no boundaries, no borders to cross». 

***  
— Эй, не сердись на меня. — Имс только начал дремать под какую-то нелепую комедию, когда на него сверху улегся Артур, вынуждая открыть глаза, и обхватить за талию, чтобы он не упал. «Все-таки надо было брать диван побольше», — отстраненно подумал Имс.  
— Пупсик, с чего ты взял, что я сержусь на тебя? — Имс снова прикрыл глаза, лениво поглаживая Артура по пояснице.  
— Ну, сегодня в офисе? Я подумал, что переборщил с шуткой...  
— О Боже, Арти, в отличие от тебя у меня есть чувство юмора, так что, нет — я не обиделся. Ты спокоен?  
— Да. Пожалуй, да. — Артур поцеловал его в подбородок и сполз немного ниже, целуя в шею. — Но все-таки, мне бы хотелось успокоить свое чувство вины.  
— Думаю, мой член у тебя во рту вполне заткнет твою совесть. — Имс слегка надавил Артуру на макушку, вынуждая сползти его еще ниже.  
— Да, я тоже так думаю, — Артур принялся расстегивать брюки Имса.


End file.
